1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly, to an exercise machine which performs translational reciprocating motions and pivotal reciprocating motions in plural directions.
2. Description of Related Art
These days, many people are interested in health care, health maintenance, and health promotion. In addition, many people receive a diagnosis or advice of a doctor, in medical facilities such as hospitals, for the purpose of early detection or prevention of a disease, and these people often seek health care, health maintenance, or health promotion using non-medical facilities such as a sports club.
Further, exercise machines, for example, a running machine, a stepping device, and an indoor bicycle, for maintaining or promoting one's health and physical strength are widely used.